Prologue
2,625 }} Prologue (プロローグ) was the first drama CD. It is only available in Japanese. Over the course of the drama CD, Ryouta, Sakuya, and Okosan investigate each of the Seven Mysteries of St. Pigeonation's and attempt to solve them all. The Drama CD included a small CCG-sized photo card of Moa’s pet dove Okosan Voice Cast *Kawara Ryouta: 浅沼晋太郎 (Asanuma Shintaro) *Shirogane Le Bel Sakuya: 石田彰 (Ishida Akira) *Okosan: 若本規夫 (Norio Wakamoto) *Nanaki Kazuaki: 野島裕史 (Nojima Hirofumi) *Iwamine Shuu: 子安武人(Koyasu Takehito) *Sakazaki Yuuya: 遊佐浩二 (Yusa Kouji) *Fujishiro Nageki: 斎賀みつき (Saiga Mitsuki) Plot Prologue * Japanese Title: プロローグ * Length: 2:54 Ryouta, Sakuya, Nanaki and Okosan discuss the seven Pigeonation mysteries. Sakuya decides to take it upon himself to solve them. First Mystery * Japanese Title: 第一の不思議 * Length: 2:41 The gang head to the location of the first mystery, the Infirmary. Second Mystery * Japanese Title: 第二の不思議 * Length: 5:42 Next the group decide to investigate the Student Council room ghost story. Third Mystery * Japanese Title: 第三の不思議 * Length: 5:54 The group head to the library, where the third mystery is. Fourth Mystery * Japanese Title: 第四の不思議 * Length: 12:04 It's back to the infirmary to investigate the mystery of the secret menu. Fifth Mystery * Japanese Title: 第五の不思議 * Length: 7:00 The group head towards the rest room to solve the fifth mystery: when evening comes, blood appears in the staff rest room. Sixth Mystery * Japanese Title: 第六の不思議 * Length: 3.14 The sports field is the next location, where rumours of a wild demon appear after school. Seventh Mystery * Japanese Title: 第七の不思議 * Length: 15:55 The final mystery has the gang return to the school in the middle of the night Epilogue * Japanese Title: エピローグ * Length: 1:29 Ryouta and Nageki reflect on gang's adventure, before Sakuya rushes in to say something. Bonus Track - Family Restaurant Wrap-up Chapter * Japanese Title: ボーナストラック：ファミレスで打ち上げ編 * Length: 0:38 Described as a 'bird language' track, this is a short track where the voice actors imitate bird calls. This track has a Japanese 'translation' in the CD linear noteshttps://lexlee20.tumblr.com/post/30929627004/hatoful-drama-cd-information-repost as translated below: Cast Track * Japanese Title: キャストトーク This track is a VA/Discussion track. Additional Merchandise Depending on which store the CD was purchased from resulted in a different postcard that came with the CD: Trivia *In the third episode of Holiday Star, "The Day the Night Slept (Before)", Kazuaki mentions the astronomy club and the protagonist summarizes what happened in the seventh mystery. *Some of the postcards are based off different scenes from the Drama CD **One is of Okosan - God of the Campfire (surrounded by marshmallows) **One is from the 6th Mystery, where Sakuya starts to write inside a book **One is from the 5th Mystery, where Shuu finds Nanaki has bled on his chair and medical journal Gallery Notes and References * Tracks 1 - 4 Translation from Kyaaa at Dreamwidth.org * Tracks 5 - 7 Translation from Kyaaa at Dreamwidth.org * Tracks 8 - 10 Translation from Kyaaa at Dreamwidth.org Category:Drama CDs